1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a setup program, a recording medium, and a setup method, and, more particularly, to a setup method for connecting a document management device that manages designated documents to a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, document management systems that can be connected to networks have been developed. A typical example of a document management system registers documents designated by users, transfers the documents to designated networking equipment, manages the documents among users, automatically converts file formats, outputs (or prints out) files, and performs a predetermined operation on each newly registered document.
When such a document management device (such as a server) that performs such various functions or relevant networking equipment is added to a network, it is necessary to set up an environment in accordance with a network environment and the functions to be used.
By a conventional setup method for setting up a server device or network equipment, a prepared setup wizard is activated, and, in accordance with the setup wizard, a user selects necessary functions and sets up a network environment to be connected.
A conventional setup wizard is formed with an operation flow containing setting and selecting items between a setup start and a setup end, as shown in FIG. 2. Through a changing display screen, a user needs to set or select items suitable for the network environment and the necessary functions.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-256164 discloses a technique relating to setup operations for printers, and also discloses a printer control program by which a dialogue box with a caption in a language that users can understand is displayed.
However, by conventional setup methods for server devices and network equipment, including the above setup technique disclosed in JP-A No. 2003-256164, it is necessary to select necessary functions and set up a network environment in accordance with a setup wizard formed with a series of operation flows, as described above.
Therefore, users need to fully grasp the functions of each device to be connected and necessary information required for setting up a network environment, which imposes a burden on the users.
Even if users grasp the conditions required for setup, wrong setting might be caused due to the complexity of the setting items.
Furthermore, it is desirable that users are informed, before or during a setup operation, of the information relating to setup, such as the information required for the setup and the procedures for the setup.
Also, the above described conventional setup wizard is formed with a series of predetermined operation flows. If a setup operation is aborted when a user does not know the setting items, the user needs to start the setup from the beginning again.